


L.A. L.A.

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 刘昊然第一人称





	L.A. L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> 刘昊然第一人称

夜色中他小步向我跑来的时候，还带着喘，手里紧紧攥着把钥匙。  
我很久很久没有见他了，突然无法像电话里那样亲昵自如的叫他，两个人面对面傻站了几秒，他先反应过来，扯扯我的袖子小声说“跟我来”。  
我们没有地方可去，我们没有多少时间，像很多圈里的同行一样，保姆车约会就算约会了。  
下戏之后马不停蹄坐了将近六个小时飞机，争分夺秒来到他身边，我很想他，很想，我想见他，很想。他带我上车，终于想起什么来似的，顺手把手机扔过来扔我怀里，气势汹汹一副大人样子（这样很可爱），问我是不是有毛病是不是疯了，为什么收工之后不好好休息跑来干什么。我把手机接过来放在一旁，凑过去碰碰他的嘴唇亲了亲他的唇角，装作可怜兮兮问他“你不想我吗？”  
他的气势立马下去一半，坐在我身旁整个人卸了力气放松下来，垂下眼睛，用只有我们两个人能听到的音量轻声说“想啊……”，似乎还夹杂着一声更轻的叹。  
抓过他的手，扣在一起，我要揭穿他，“明明就很高兴！”  
他恢复了往日的模样，笑起来，搂过我的脖子啃上来，含糊不清凶我“你闭嘴”。

我抱过他让他分开腿坐我身上来，他低下头含住我的嘴唇，他接吻的时候会自然而然的闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛微微颤动。我感受到他的急切，呼吸频率加快，用手指摩挲他后颈，沿着背脊一路滑下去，挑开t恤下摆摸了进去，手掌贴上他的肌肤，我真真切切感受到了他，我的宝贝。  
爱侣之间总是渴望拥有对方的一切，触摸他的每一寸，尝他的味道，吻他高潮后失神的眼。

“车门锁好了吗？”  
“现在就是天王老子进来，”他顿了顿，缓口气，“也要跟你操。”

我立马硬到无解，我爱死他这个样子，不必是任何人口中乖巧努力优秀拼命的他，在我面前他是他自己，是他自己就好，坦坦荡荡的他，向我要我的心。  
握着他的一把窄腰把人往上提了提方便扒他的裤子，牛仔裤从他腰上滑落，保留了白t在身上，我的恶趣味。车灯没开，借着外面透进来的一点光，我抚摸他练出来的漂亮腹肌，薄薄一层刚刚好，覆于纤细的骨骼之上，浸着汗上下动起来的时候尤其漂亮。向下滑进柔软的大腿内侧，那里有他动情的证据，我握住他，并不大动作，指腹感受上面的经络和热度。  
他的喉间溢出呻吟，这是向我索取的信号，搭在我肩上的手指突然收紧，我抬头跟他对视，舔舔他的喉结，不使力咬他的下巴，浅浅一圈牙印一会儿就能消。他的眼里满盛着欲望，还有我。  
我们好像从来没有很多时间可以好好在一起，一直如此，两个人风风火火，来来去去，短暂的相聚长久的分开，在一起所有的时间似乎都是多少要牺牲一些什么换来的，格外珍贵，我们都知道。  
我不再都逗弄他，让他把腿再分开一些，探到他身后去按摩着入口，难以把控的兴奋刺激着我，车震确实是头一回，虽然是这么大的车，我问他要东西。  
“什么东西……？”他瞪着他天真无邪的大眼睛看着我，问我问他要什么东西，我回望他，充分发挥了在拍片子的角色特色——结巴。  
“什，什么东西？当然是润，润滑啊！”  
“我没……周围都是人我又不知道你会突然发疯跑过来怎么会把那种东西随身带着万一被发现你说我会不会断腿。”他一个标点都不带一口气说了这次见面最长的一句话。  
我也愣住，我们果然是年轻人，愣头青，光顾着闷头跑，想去到对方身边。我收了工背包就撤往机场赶，哪怕去便利店买瓶水也就能顺势想起来了，不必此刻面面相觑。  
他无奈埋在我的脖颈间笑，因为我的结巴，因为我们两个的蠢，我环抱着他，抚抚他的后背也笑了，一巴掌拍上他的屁股，“别笑了，一会儿笑软了看你怎么办。”  
他直起身体来，额头抵上我的额头。过了变声期以后，他的声音更低沉，收工以后我们常在被窝里打电话或视频，他音量小小的讲一天发生的事，通过电流传来，是一种不真切的温柔感，让我忘记了过去种种他热爱的背后偷袭，恶作剧等等。  
这次是真的温温柔柔，他说，“不能硬来，我排的满满是工作回去还得坐那么久飞机……”  
语罢，他吸舔着我的喉结，牙齿轻轻叼起胸口一块皮肤，那里有颗痣，他很喜欢，慢慢滑下去。  
他含住了我。  
我的手不知该往哪里放，手指插进他蓬松的头发里，摸他的耳软骨，他的眉骨，又怕自己进的太深伤到他的喉咙。  
他做每一件事都这么认真，包括这件。伸出舌尖舔舔自己本来就红润的嘴唇，他抬头看着我，先是试探性嘬住头部，然后用软热的口腔包裹住我，进不去的地方用手指拢住，细致照顾到每一寸。  
我合上眼睛，大脑一片空白，爽到说不出来，甚至眼眶在发酸，我在接受爱的人的馈赠。  
射精的欲望越来越强，我喘息着扣住他的下巴，摇头示意他不要再继续，想拔出来，他反而吞的更深，用舌尖往最敏感的地方舔，这样的快感无法抵抗，来不及完全退出，紧握着他的手腕，终于射了出来。  
我拉起他重新把他搂回怀里，高潮的余韵里一处处吻他，自上而下，额头眼睛鼻梁脸颊他薄薄的嘴唇，顺便带走我刚才不慎留下的痕迹。  
他笑嘻嘻的，有些得意，拇指揩了揩嘴唇，“活儿还可以吧？”我夸他天赋异禀，果不其然衣服可以遮住的地方挨了他一口重咬。  
打闹了两下，我让他转过去背着我坐下来，从身后圈住他，重新握住他还坚挺着的东西，摸了两把他就受不了，头枕在我的肩膀上直哼哼，我一只手给他打另一只上来捂住他的嘴，“小点声。” 他拽下我的手，带领着游走在他裸露的皮肤上，一条修长的小腿搭在前排的座椅，门户大开的架势。  
如果是在家里，一定要他亲眼看看这肆无忌惮的模样。  
我带着他的手给他手淫，在他耳边说下流的荤话刺激他，我看着他陷在欲望之中，像滩水软在我的怀里，快感像潮水一浪一浪打来，哑着嗓子叫我的名字，我知道他快到了，拢紧手指加大手劲儿让他尽数交代了出来。  
把沾着白浊的手伸到他面前调笑他，“特浓啊，少年。”  
他偏过头去不想理我，又忍不住转回来蹭蹭我，把面前这一片狼藉擦拭了下给他把裤子穿上，腾出手来我收紧手臂抱住他回蹭了他，我毛茸茸的小朋友。

我能待的时间不多了，他的小孩子心性此时毫无保留的袒露出来，只是攥着我，紧紧的，不说话也不放手。他的成熟理智告诉他，不该再任由这样的情绪流淌出来并影响我，他也知道在我面前他不必多么“善解人意”。  
半响，他才松开紧攥我的手，转而手臂展开给我一个大大的抱，我听到他把脸埋在我肩头时所说的话了，他说，“怎么就那么难。”

是，关于我们的所有，都比别人难了那么一点点。

助理打来电话找他回去时，我正要离开，地下停车场灯光打下来，和高大的保姆车形成了一片阴影，我们就站在车尾这片阴影里。  
不知道什么时候能再见一面，他边回复消息边问我一个多月以后的生日什么安排，想要什么礼物，我伸了个懒腰舒展身体，回答不假思索，希望那天眼睛睁开，他就躺在我身旁裸睡。他对裸睡没有提出异议，我们难的从来只有时间。  
叫的车到了，捏捏他的手，我叫他名字，说我要走了，他嗯了一声，“走吧，别误机。”  
他不太看我。  
我从阴影中走出来，大步向前，却在拉开车门的一瞬后悔，对司机抱歉一笑，拜托他再等我一分钟，旋即转身折回。  
他以为我落下什么东西，带着询问的眼神朝我走过来。  
“忘了告别吻了。”  
也许异国他乡给了我们别样的安全感，让我们如此胆大妄为。也许我们从在一起的那天开始就怀揣着跟别人不一样的侥幸——被发现就好了。  
我们接吻，我认真向他告别说再见，他笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，“快滚”。

到机场下车时，路上只闲聊了几句天气的司机突然正色道，祝你幸福年轻人，再见。

我透过舷窗再看这个城市最后一眼，然后拉上毯子蒙头便睡。这里有我爱的人，不久以后他也要从这里起飞，先我一步回国。

再见，L.A.

 


End file.
